degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20190118145822
I haven't written an appreciation post in a very long time, so I thought I'd talk about one of newest kings - Dean Winchester. ♥ Dean Winchester (Supernatural) For many years, I told myself that I would watch Supernatural, but never actually got around to it because there were so many episodes. After watching The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, which I LOVED, Supernatural was recommended to me because it shared many of the same themes, concepts, and plot points. Five seasons later, I'm really happy that I started this show since it is amazing and extremely easy to binge watch because of how interesting it is. Amongst my favorite things about Supernatural is my favorite character, Dean. Dean was one of those characters I knew I would love to bits and pieces, and I was absolutely right. From the very beginning, Dean intrigued me. He came off as a sarcastic, witty womanizer who loved sex and alcohol, but I just knew there was so much more to him than that. Underneath the surface of humor, smug attitude, and bravado, Dean has so many issues that worsen as the series goes on. He actually has a very low self-esteem, a strained relationship with his father, and jealousy over his brother, who he felt was the favorite. At the same time, he was extremely passionate about hunting and determined to stop all of the monsters in the world. Demons, ghosts, witches - you name it, Dean's hunted and killed it. I love his ardent determination, strength, resilience, and passion. A huge aspect of Dean's character that makes me love him so much is the unconditional love he has for his brother, Sam. Dean took it upon himself to protect and save Sam at all costs because he loves and cares about him more than anything else in the world. A major example of this happened when Sam was killed. Dean made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back to life, under the condition that Dean would be killed and sent to Hell in a year. If that isn't a testament as to how much Dean loves Sam, I don't know what is. The most tragic part of Dean's character is that he was sent to Hell and became the very thing that he hated most. I can't blame him - in Hell's time, he was tortured for thirty ''years ''and the only way to stop being tortured was to torture others. It was something he did not out of evilness, but survival and hitting a breaking point no human should have to endure. Unfortunately, this action broke the seals of Hell and started the Apocalypse. Dean has never hated himself more and it breaks my heart, yet at the same time adds another layer that makes him so fascinating. I'm almost halfway through Season 5 and I have no idea when I'll be caught up, especially since I hear the later seasons are weak in comparison to the earlier ones. But what I do know is that Dean has become one of my all time favorite characters in a short period of time and I can't wait to continue watching him.